


Chemistry

by generictripe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, Kissing, Science Homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The desire ,coating her like an oil reminded Weiss of an explosion. A bomb. A chemical reaction.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

Science homework was not exactly what Weiss wanted to be doing on a Friday night. And Ruby Rose was not who she wanted to be doing it with. Though she would rather take poison than admit that there were quite a few things she would love to be doing with Ruby. Stay aloof, not matter how proud she was to be with Ruby. Pale eyes followed the dark haired girl's every move. 

Chemistry was boring. At least to Weiss. It came too easy to her that should could do these formulas in her sleep. Though the younger girl was just as intelligent, she kept nudging Weiss to make sure the white haired girl had the right answer. Which was usually every time.

Sometimes , when the numbers burned black into her brain, Weiss let her hand brush against Ruby's. This was some sort of signal that they had. _No more studying. I want to see you not equations._ Ruby looked from the open notebook, smiling like she had been offered something yummy. Like cookies. Like her girlfriend's lips.

Without a word , for once, Ruby's lips met Weiss's. The 'ice queen' isn't as cold as she looks. Her kiss is warm and soft and sends a shiver through the younger girl's body. Balling her hands in Weiss's coat, she takes pleasure in shattering the chilly facade. The white haired girl is so needy and already has her hands grabbing at Ruby.

The thing out chemistry is that sometimes chemical come together in unexpected ways. Weiss was thinking about how true that was with her hand tangled in dark hair. The ice in her soul melted at the warm touch of her petite girl moaning against her mouth. The desire ,coating her like an oil reminded Weiss of an explosion. A bomb. A chemical reaction.


End file.
